(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an underwater system for coupling fiber optic cables and deals more specifically with a system that uses an autonomous undersea vehicle having a first cable connected to it and a floating pod having a second cable or coupling these cables to provide a communications link between the undersea vehicle and the pod.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Capturing devices for retrieving cables commonly include hinged or pivoted legs that can be collapsed to a stowed configuration or deployed to an active position during use underwater. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,003 issued to Caslor.
Underwater missile torpedoes have also been built with retractable fins such as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,960. Such fins permit the torpedo to be fitted into a torpedo tube but provide for the fins to assume a larger diameter than that of the torpedo tube once the torpedo has been launched.
Tug boats commonly provide for devices to handle the relatively heavy cables used in manipulating barges on the surface of the sea. U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,659 shows one approach to handling that portion of the cable which is above the surface of the water.
The use of retractable shackles for seagoing vessels or platforms is also well known. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,927.
The cables used to tow vessels or platforms on the water surface are also known. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,425.
Mechanical couplings not unlike those used in railway cars have also been used in connecting articulated seagoing vessels. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,993.
Undersea vessels have also adopted techniques such as utilized in airborne refueling operation of the "probe and drogue" type. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,875.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,784 suggests a system for refueling an aircraft from a seagoing vessel. The '784 patent also deals with a probe and drogue coupling system.
Ship to ship fluid transfer systems are also known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,943.